


Morning After

by sixnumbers



Series: Steve and You: A Beautiful (but weird) Relationship [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Morning After, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes you breakfast. Because he's a gentleman. (Mature mainly due to the last part was 'explicit'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying, desperately, to parse out my next installment of this fic. It's short because I didn't want to fuck up conversation. Given this is YOUR story, I give a lot of leeway to the reader.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

You wake up in an empty bed. It feels too big without Steve cuddled next to you. And his cuddling was very nice. Warm, comforting, and his smell was intoxicating to you. Not that it ever wasn't...and you worried that you sniffed too hard once...but you put those thoughts aside. Did he leave you all alone in the apartment? You double check to make sure you weren’t actually at your house. No, definitely not your bed. Well, it definitely wasn't a dream. You sit up, stretch, and groan happily. Though you feel a little sticky, but that was to be expected. When you take a deep breath in, you smell something delicious. So that’s where he was. You can't think of the last time someone made you breakfast.

You look around for your clothes to put them back on. Oddly, you find them folded in a neat pile on the nightstand. You take the small stack and go about snapping your bra back on, hesitating if you putting back on your panties (still probably damp given the work Steve put on them).

“You’re up", Steve says warmly.

Startled, you turn and cover your chest instinctively with the blanket. Steve stands in front of the door jamb, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that seems far too tight. He puts his hands on his hips with a slight smile, and you realize he's holding a spatula.

“I’m sorry”, and he crawls onto the bed, setting the spatula aside, and wraps his arms around you. “Didn’t want to startle you. I’m an early bird…”

You nod, wrapping your arms around him.

"I guessed so. I missed you."

"I didn't go far...just wanted to make you something to eat. It's been a few hours since you ate."

You smile warmly. "Thank you for caring."

“Of course...How are you feeling?”

“Great”, you purr, nuzzling your cheek into his chest. "I need a shower."

“Okay. Let’s get you something to wear for breakfast...or do you wanna shower first?” He pulls you into a proper hug.

“Shower”, you mutter into his shoulder, absorbing his warmth. He smells nice and clean, like Ivory soap, and you can’t help nuzzling your face into his neck.

He squeezes you tight for a moment, before taking his hand to lift your chin and kiss you gently. His breath is just tapering away from minty, and you worry about yours.

“I’ve already got a towel and stuff out for you in the bathroom.”

You smile big as he shuffles off the bed and toward the door. “Don’t take too long, I hate cold eggs.”

You get out of bed and rush down the hall for the bathroom. It's not like he _didn't_ see you naked already, but it was entirely different now. The bathroom is larger than you expected, but on the small side for Steve, you think. You quickly wash yourself and dry as fast as you can, walking back to the room with the towel wrapped tight around you. The towel is a nice comfort, it's fluffy and, of course, blue. Your skin feels a little dry, but hope you can wait until you get home to get moisturized again. You didn’t think you’d be spending the night at Captain America's place.

When you finally get redressed and meet Steve at his kitchen table, he smiles at you. The plate sits in front of you pre-made, seeming to overflow with deliciousness.

“I’m not going to eat all this.”

“Didn’t expect you to”, he says with a smirk.

You stick out your tongue, then go about cutting a pancake with a knife.


End file.
